Unexpected Love
by XxDeanWinchester'sbitchxX
Summary: Dean Winchester's life changes when he meets a special someone just after Sam and himself walk out of Dick Roman's headquarters. Yes he is dead. (Note): This is around the time of the seventh season where they are hunting Leviathan and Trying to kill Dick.) Bobby is dead but his ghost still lingers.


_**Supernatural fan fiction: An unexpected love.**_

_**Chapter one.**_

_**Note: Entirely in Dean's Pov. **_

_**The first part will be a review kind of about what happened in season 7(which is where it continues from) then the actual story begins.**_

_As Sam and I sat down at the small table in the small room of our current address, I poured myself a glass of whiskey and thought about all the awesome times, Myself, Sam and Bobby had together, Hunting and killing all kinds of creatures._

_That Son of a bitch Dick Roman put a bullet through Bobby's head, without either Sam or me knowing and he eventually passed away. That 'Dick (pun intended) will pay somehow._

_We've lost Cas, well not entirely. He's just lost his marbles._

_We are still currently hunting the Leviathans. To our discomfort there are many more of those bastards out there to be destroyed._

_After Days of finding out that Bobby's ghost is present in our lives, and after days of research, Sam and I have finally figured out how to destroy Dick Roman. We are going to stab him through the heart with a wooden stake that requires having angels blood dripped over it._

_We also discovered that If Bobby's flask remains with us, so will he. He is tied to his flask so where ever it goes, He goes with it. This includes Bobby helping us on our hunting trips and research._

_Sam and I headed into Dicks office, Bobby gladly followed us. _

_There inside the office was a smug looking "dick" waiting for us._

"_The Winchester boys, what a pleasant surprise". Dick said flakily._

"_Shut it dick". I said with signs of anger present in my voice._

"_Oh Dean. I'd watch that mouth of yours. Could seriously get you into trouble sooner or later._

_He turned to Sam, This was my queue to stake the bastard._

_I pulled my wooden stake out of my tattered brown leather jacket and gave Sam one of my facial expressions that meant 'It's go time'._

_I quickly and precisely stabbed the stake through Dick's heart and suddenly a black goo like substance oozed out of the wound._

"_What the hell". I said._

"_Ha-ha". Dick laughed. "Did you really think your little trick would work Winchester"?. He said still smiling like the smug bastard that he is._

_He grabbed the stake out of his wounded chest and snapped it in half like a twig._

_Luckily I had a second stake in my jacket._

_I took the chance to stab him a second time but this time through his throat._

_The same black goo oozed out of his throat and suddenly he exploded as Sam and I covered our faces with our arms to shield us from the black goo that exploded all over the office walls._

"_Well Roman's gone, I guess?" Sam said looking proud._

_I smiled "That smug bastard can enjoy purgatory". Assuming he might go there._

_Sam and I felt awesome that we finally destroyed that son of bitch…_

_We walked proudly out of the building towards the impala… suddenly I stopped in my tracks as I saw the hottest looking girl walk past looking dazed and confused. She seemed to be looking for something, Perhaps she was new to the town?._

_She looked about the age of 20 or even younger._

_She had dyed red hair, styled or razor cut with side bangs covering one of her eyes. She had green eyes that even looked to have a bit of yellow in them as well. She had clear pale skin (from where I was it looked like skin with none or hardly any imperfections). She had the cutest little mouth. She was fairly short but not too short to be worried. She was wearing converse shoes, Ripped skinny jeans and a shirt that said Muse on it…A muse fan? Wow not a bad band. She had the greatest body ever. She looked like she had style and an edge to her. Very sexy... I don't know what Sam thought when gazing at her._

_Then she stopped abruptly and walked towards us. My heart stopped dead when she started walking over to Sam and I._

"_Uh Hey...I'm new to this town and I was wondering if you'd know where a local supermarket is?". She asked. Awesome, hot and from her accent I could tell that she was Australian. Maybe she isn't only new to this town but to the country even._

_Sam looked at her then back at me. I could tell that _he_ could tell that I was very much attracted to her. I notice her begin to stare contently at me!_

"_Uh yeah…but we can drive you if you want. We were also on our way to a mini mart so I can show you where it is located". I lied smoothly as I waited for Sam to catch up on the lie. Sammy can sometimes be a bit slow._

"_Uh okay thanks, that'd be awesome". She said smiling brightly. She says Awesome too? Wow one point for me. She seems like she has plenty in common with me._

"_I'm Dean by the way…and this is my brother Sam". I explained as I gave her a wink. She blushed…Damn it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen…well besides my own adorable face._

"_Oh nice to meet you guys… I'm Amelia Greene...I'm Australian, as you can probably tell, I moved here yesterday from down under, I am on "vakay" but I haven't decided if I should permanently move here or not...seems like an awesome little town". She also explained._

"_Are you settling in fine"? Sam asked._

"_Uh...yeah...I live not far from here actually. My house is quite nice...lots of trees and nature". Hmm She loves nature maybe?. She looks like she's all bad ass on the outside but on the inside she strikes me as a sensitive girl…She is always fiery and hot and, passionate. She looks like she can kick some ass. But then on the other hand on the inside she seems anxious, and worried._

_Before Amelia, Sam and I jumped into the Impala, She commented on it._

"_Awesome, who does this sick care belong to"? She asked._

"_Oh this is my baby...67 Chevy Impala. It was my dad's but Sam and I fixed it up a while back". I told her._

"_Well, it's a sick car". She said as she slid her and across the door before getting in it. She even says "sick". Something tells me, she loves using slang. It really suits her, she might even teach Sam and I some Aussie slang that we may not know about. After all I am the king of slang. _

_Once she was in the impala, out of hearing range I whispered to Sam…" Wow hot, and Aussie…Today must be my birthday or something". Sam just looked at me and laughed._

_We were on our way to the local mini mart, showing her around the place on the way. She seems to love this town. Shame she doesn't know about the bastard creatures that we hunt on a daily basis._

_I am really liking this chick. It looks like to me that she has awesome taste is rock music…Pretty god damn hot if ya ask me!_

_Sam and I drove her to the nearest mini mart._

_She got out of the Impala and I being an awesomely smooth dude decided to give her my number, she blushed and gave me her number as well._

"_Uh…when am I gonna see you again?" Amelia asked._

"_Well you'll find that if you call this number here you might find out". I said with one of my most famous smirks._

_Amelia blushed again._

"_Very smooth Dean". I heard Sam snicker from inside the Impala._

"_Uh…okay sounds awesome". Amelia spoke as another adorable blush rose from her beautiful cheeks again._

_Wow she likes saying 'Awesome' just like I do. This chick is really growing on me and I only met her today._

_Sam and I sped off in the Impala after dropping off Amelia, and we headed back to the house._

_As soon as Sam and I arrived home I went inside, hung up my jacket and poured myself a well-deserved glass of fine whiskey._

_I waited for Sam to make some sort of smart ass comment about my liking of Amelia._

"_So…?" I asked._

"_What"? Sam replied. "Oh". Sam finally caught up. "Well, she's cute but looks really young". Sam also replied._

"_Yeah … and awesome"._

"_So what's the problem?"._

"_Dean, she's a normal young woman who has moved here from down under, and she has no idea about the supernatural creatures and the fact that we are freakin' hunters". Sam explained._

"_Well, when you put it like that it sounds bad, but look, I can get to know her then tell her what we are and what we do for a living. If she really loves me she won't give a rats ass, and if she doesn't care she'll run away or something". I explained to Sam_

"_Well whatever, just make sure she doesn't get hurt, if you care about her that much"._

"_Thanks Sammy". I replied, as I poured myself yet another glass of whiskey._

"_Really, Dean whiskey again?" Sam asked bewildered by my ability to hold down whiskey and not puke or get that drunk off my ass that I can't focus._

_I just smirked. Sammy isn't a scotch or whiskey kind of dude, he is more into beer._

"_Any new leads on the leviathans?" I aksed._

"_Nope". Sam said as he popped his 'P'. "But no doubt there are plenty more out there"._

"_Those bastards gotta be destroyed". I said._

"_Yeah and we are gonna need more assistance than just the two of us". Sam said. Maybe that was true._

_Suddenly out of nowhere my glass moved. It was no doubt Bobby doing it._

"_Bobby?" I yelled._

"_If you are here with us, was that a sign you'd wanna help us hunt the leviathans?" I asked._

_Bobby moved the glass again. _

"_I think that's a yes". Sam said._

_Later that night while Sam and I were researching, my cell rang, the caller ID read 'Amelia' _

"_Hey, uh Dean it's Amelia, I need your help". She answered sounding like she had been crying._

"_Amelia, are you okay?" I asked worried._

_Uh, I don't know, I was walking to my car and it had started to get dark, I dropped my keys…and this person or … thing attacked me". She explained sobbing again._

"_Uh…do you know what the person or whatever it was looked like?"_

"_Um…He was male, dressed in black from head to toe, and he looked to be about six foot"._

"_Where are you?" I asked. "I'm on my way"._

"_Uh… Maple Street, west of where you guys dropped me off today". She said as her sobs had quietened._

"_Okay, Uh stay put…I'll be there shortly. Lock your car and wait for us". _

"_Okay...Dean?"._

"_Yeah?"._

"_Thankyou"._

"_Don't mention it". Then I hung up_

_Sam decided to join me, we locked up and sped off in the Impala._

"_Wait, if you are picking her up, then what about her car?" Sam asked._

"_Looks like you'll be driving it, you can follow us back to the house"._

_Sam nodded. _

_We got to our destination, Amelia texted me what car she owns and where it'll be parked._

"_Huh!" I said as I looked at the text I had received from Amelia just a second ago._

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_She drives a Shelby GT"._

"_Dean, C'mon dude…focus"._

_We looked for the Shelby and we found a black one._

_Awesome car and a hot girl...Damn I am in way over my head._

_I knocked lightly on the car window and she jumped slightly then relaxed once she saw my handsome face._

_She unlocked the car._

"_Thank god you are here, I was starting to panic"._

"_Are you okay?" I asked._

"_We'll I'm fine now you are here"._

_We both smirked like idiots or Idgits as Bobby used to say._

"_Uh…Shall we go?" Sam interrupted._

_We drove off in the early night back to our house. The first time the hot Australian comes to our house, and we aren't even prepared. _

_Amelia and I were in the Impala while Sam followed closely behind._

"_So…" Amelia said trying to make conversation._

"_You and Sam tight?" she asked._

"_Yeah we are now, but let me tell ya, we've had our moments"._

"_Do you have any family around here or did you come alone?" I asked._

"_I did come here alone but I do have family back in Australia. I lived with my mother until I was eighteen and I have two older brothers". She said smiling._

"_They used to annoy the living hell outta me, but they are the best brothers I could ask for". She said again smiling like she remembered the good times with them. _

"_Yeah. I know how that feels". I said as I thought of the good and bad times Sam and I had and are still having._

"_My Dad and Mum split when I was young, but I go and visit him for the day every weekend. He lives in town not far from my mother's house". She said._

_I looked back at the road, Just then the Impala screeched to a stop. I swear I just saw Bobby, well his ghost...Dammit he can be a son of a bitch at times. Always popping up everywhere we go._

_I wonder what is going through Sam's head. He knows I can be a reckless driver at times._

"_Are you okay Dean?". Amelia asked._

"_Uh...yeah, just thought I saw something". I said as I gave her a quick flash of a fake smile._

"_What did you think you saw?"._

"_I don't know really". I lied._

_I don't want to tell her about Bobby just yet, let alone my and Sam's hunter life. I just met the girl, I didn't wish to scare her away just yet._

_We pulled up at the house. Sam pulled up right behind us._

"_Well this is us". I said Implying about our house._

"_Not bad". She said smiling._

"_Yeah well houses around here aren't very attractive"._

"_But not as bad as some of the houses I've seen in Australia". Amelia said before a laugh. She seems happier now. When I first laid eyes on her she seemed lost almost and scared. She has a right to be scared too, Living in this town, regardless of the fact that she has no idea about the bastards of creatures that roam the forests._

_Sam, Amelia and I walked into the house. Sam quickly started up the wood fire to keep us warm. It had to have been like freakin' Minus 2 degrees outside._

"_You look cold". I said to Amelia as I wrapped my tattered old, brown leather jacket around her shoulders._

"_Thanks". She said referring to my kind gesture._

"_Uh…where can I find a bathroom?". Amelia asked._

"_Upstairs…It's the first door on the right". Sam replied._

"_Thanks". _

_Once she headed upstairs to our restroom. Sam and I began talking._

"_So you think she is really okay?". I asked Sam._

"_Yeah…I think so, why?"._

"_I just hope she is transitioning fine"._

"_Dean. If she says that she's fine. I guess you just have to trust that". Sam replied. I know he doesn't have the same feelings that I do for her but he likes the girl. I think he just wants me to find an intelligent young woman rather than I hot blonde that I usually pick up from hooters. I laughed at the thought._

_She came back downstairs and sat in front of the wood fire._

_I poured Sam, Amelia and I a glass of whiskey, thinking that she most likely drinks._

_I handed the shot of whiskey to her._

"_You do drink right?" I asked,_

"_Uh…yeah of course, thanks". She said as she gratefully took the glass out of my hand._

"_Awesome". I said smirking._

"_I also smoke too, hope you guys don't mind"._

_Sam and I both coursed a "No" at the same time._

"_I started when I was in early high school". She explained._

"_Well, I happened to be quite the smoker when I was a young dude". I said. As Amelia smiled._

"_I started before our father John died. He didn't agree with it, but he didn't stop me" I explained as Amelia's smile disappeared._

"_I'm sorry to hear that". Amelia said looking up at me with pity._

"_It's okay. It was a while back. Everyday Sam and I still miss him just as much as the first day he died"._

_She decided to change the subject._

"_So Sam what do you do for a living?"_

"_Uh.." He looked at me then back at Amelia. Hopefully he is coming up with a decent lie...Just for now then we can tell her what we really do when we feel ready._

"_I have retired. Dean and I are former FBI agents". He said with a worried look on his puppy dog face._

"_Oh…Wow". Amelia said. I could tell that she didn't except that answer._

"_That's awesome...But why did you guys retire so early?. I mean usually FBI's stay FBI's for years and years". _

"_We just needed a break". Sam lied._

"_Well I can tell that your father would have been proud anyway". Amelia said._

_We all smiled._

"_How about another drink Sammy". _

"_I'm sorry…Sammy?". Amelia laughed at Sam's nickname._

"_Yeah…It' a nickname for Sam that I made up. He'd rather that than Samantha if he has to have a nickname". I explained as she began laughing and pulling her drink away from her to avoid spitting it everywhere._

"_Dean is my childhood bully". Sam said jokingly._

"_Ha-ha…I have never had a nickname before"._

_Sam and I both looked at her._

"_Me either". I said trying to make her feel like she wasn't alone over something so small._

"_Not all kids get nicknamed by their siblings or parents. With simple names at least". I said._

"_So…Amelia, where did you work back in Australia". I asked._

"_I worked at a music store… It was pretty awesome, I quit the job though to come here…I might even find a job here speaking of". I smiled at the thought that she enjoys music so much._

"_Ever since I was young I have always wanted to be a famous, singer songwriter, actress and writer". Damn she is talented._

"_Maybe you can show us your talents sometime". I said._

"_Sure!" She said excitedly which was freakin' cute as._

"_Maybe we can find you a job here if you want?" Sam offered._

"_Yeah thanks, that'd be awesome". She smiled brightly._

_At first I wasn't going to stay here in town…but I think I might now". She said._

_Sam scratched him head and mumbled..."I wonder why". Sam and I both laughed. She obviously didn't hear Sam's comment._

"_What's so funny?" She asked._

"_Uh…nothing". Sam said._

"_You guys are weird". Amelia replied._

"_Got that right". I said as I began to laugh. Man she is fun to bed around._

_She pulled out her cell to check the time._

"_Holy shizz…it's getting late boys". _

_I laughed._

"_What?"._

"_I have never heard anyone say that before". I said. Maybe it's Aussie slang._

"_Oh that's just me...Y'know cause I'm that awesome"._

_Sam and I both smiled. She really is growing on me._

_She acts Bad ass…if that is an act...but I can tell she is sensitive on the inside. She is also very unique of a person and seems like she doesn't give a rat's ass what anyone thinks of her. Nice attitude!_

_I just hope that once she finds out about what Sam and I do on a daily basis that she won't be scared away…Something about her convinces me that she'd be rather interested in Sam and I's hunter life…but on the other hand I feel like she isn't prepared to know about the dangerous creatures that live out there in this world._

_Later that night Amelia went upstairs to have a shower, she looked pretty tired and worn out._

_Sam and I were silent for a while. We didn't even talk about any hunting activities. Lucky for us, we hadn't had any calls about any mysterious killings for us to invade. So it was a win win situation for us that night._

_This meant we could spend some time with Amelia instead of making up a lie for why we have to go._

_We asked her to stay with us for a night. I think she hasn't even found a place to stay yet. I thanked Sam's convincing ways because Amelia didn't decline._

_I heard the door of the bathroom open and shut and I assumed Amelia was done showering. I had needed to use the bathroom for a while._

_I opened the door and was shocked and turned on at the same time. _

_There Amelia was in her bra and panties, drying her red dyed hair. I gasped as I witnessed about 15 long cuts on her wrists going all the way up to the underside of her elbow._

_Maybe she has battle scars like Sam and I…Or maybe she self-harms…I felt rude invading her privacy, but I don't know if I should bring it up and ask her what I saw._

"_Dean?". She asked. …Oh crap._

"_Uh…sorry I thought you were out". I turned to walk away but she stopped me and covered herself with a towel._

"_I can explain"._

"_Explain what". I asked pretending not to know for her sake but it was obvious that she had seen me stare at the cuts on her skin._

__To be continued__

_**That's it for chapter one. I thank you awesome readers…Please review. And remember that I always encourage constructive criticism...so criticise away lol X.**_

_**I am going to be working on chapter 2 soon, so if you like this fic and want another chapter just hit me up and it'll be published asap.**_

_**My first Supernatural fanfic...so I guess I am a newbie. Anyway…I say see ya from Australia and hope you enjoyed reading XX**_


End file.
